


Day 91

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 91

Battersea:

 

"So this is where West was found?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"You gonna be long."

"I might be."

"You with the police, then?"

Nope, not at all...

"Sort of."

"I hate 'em."

"The police?"

"No. Jumpers."

"People who chuck themselves in front of trains. Selfish bastards."

"Well, that's one way of looking at it."

Jeez...

"I mean it. It’s all right for them. It’s over in a split second – strawberry jam all over the lines. What about the drivers, hmm? They’ve gotta live with it, haven’t they?"

Strawberry jam...damnnn, when did I eat last...god this case is ridiculous. I need a bath and at least eight hours of sleep. I hate him right now...

"Yeah, speaking of strawberry jam, there’s no blood on the line. Has it been cleaned off?"

"No, there wasn’t that much."

"You said his head was smashed in."

"Well, it was, but there wasn’t much blood."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

"Just give us a shout when you’re off."

"Right."

"Right: so, uh, Andrew West got on the train somewhere – or did he? There’s no ticket on the body. Then how did he end up here?"

Damn it. I bet he knows and he doesn't even care -

"Points."

"Yes!"

Fuck.

"Knew you’d get there eventually. West wasn’t killed here; that’s why there was so little blood."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since the start. You don’t think I’d give up on a case like this just to tthhpite my brother, do you?"

Oh fer chriss-

"Come on. Got a bit of burglary to do."


End file.
